Sionn Blair
Sionn Blair is an ex-member of the famous Oni-Orphanage and now the lover of a merchant whom he's travelling the desert with. The Oni's Fox At the tender age of 4 a ginger boy came to the Oni-Orphanage after he had lost his parents in a raging fire. The shy kid wouldn't talk to the other boys at all, and neither he'd talk to the trainers. So Oni-Sensei, the owner of the Orphanage, named him Sionn (pr. Shonn) which means Fox in the long lost Scottish language. Oni's Fox was quiet but obedient and learned quickly what sensei taught him. So at the age of 7 already he was quite the impressive backbender. Freedom When Sionn turned 17 he was already very famous around the Orphanage, and the town next to it. His performances were gracefull and smooth and he earned the orphanage lots of money. But Sionn had different plans for his life. He wanted to be free, roam around, travel to distant places. His wish for freedom was so great that he had a fan of his, who was a Tattoo-artist, ink a swallow going for the sun on his right upper arm. When he returned to the Orphanage he was punished by Rico, who'd be the nest Headmaster of the Orphanage if Oni himself would die. The punishment was harsh and resulted in Sionn being able to bend backwards even further, and also in him dreaming about freedom even more. He dreamt of riding his own motorbike through the endless desert-sands. After he had recovered from the punishment he packed his few belongings and left the Orphanage at night. He ran as far as his feet could take him, into the desert until the day had passed. And just when the sun was setting again he saw a Kervansaray in the distance. The people there let him stay and gave him food. He spent the evening chatting with a young blonde technician boy who told him that he had built a motorcycle just by himself. Sionn got so hooked up on the idea of building stuff that he decided to give up performing to become a technician. But this was not the place he could learn at. There were already enough Technicians here and they had no time to educate him properly. So Sionn left with a Merchant-caravan who had been taking a rest at the Kervansaray. From this point on he spent one year travelling from place to place, learning what there was to learn. He earned his living by entertaining the caravans he travelled with, either with his contortion-act, or with... services of a different kind. That earned the boy enough money to buy the parts for his own motorcycle, and he built it. From then on he could run errands as a job, too. His new freedom was enjoyable but he had still not found a place where he belonged. Vigil Blair Sionn's time of roaming freely and jobbing and selling his body to random people ended abruptly when he met a man called Vigil Blair. A blonde, very kindhearted man. Vigil was 10 years older than Sionn but he hardly looked any older at all. Vigil Blair had been working in a Power-Factory all his life and had a good sum of money saved up for himself. But he was unhappy and bound to the Factory he was working for, even though his dream was to become a merchant and travel the deserts himself. So one day Sionn ran an errand to the factory. He delivered parts for the bikes inside and also offered to repair the two broken bikes himself. On this day he met Vigil, who was one of the unlucky workers with a broken bike. Vigil watched him working, and they talked, and talked. Sionn found a reason to come again the next day, and again the day after that. Eventually they ended up in Vigil's bed, they spent hours and hours, of fun. And Vigil found out that Sionn was quite pro in doing contortions, which he was very fond of. To Sionn who was used to selling himself it felt like he was something precious for the first time, and to Vigil who did this for the first time, it felt like magic. After this night Sionn found himself unable to even think about other men anymore. Thankfully Vigil had almost enough money to get a business started. So they sold Sionn's first bike and bought their first wares and a truck for themselves. Several years later the two of them had become a married couple and Sionn had taken over the surname Blair. Their two-man-caravan had grown into a 300 people strong family of merchants, technicians, performers, women and children. Category:Characters